An Unexpected Teleportation
by Nopinachie
Summary: Deux jeunes étudiants se réveillent dans un vaisseau Wraith après avoir touché une étrange machine. Ils vont alors essayer de découvrir la raison de leur présence...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** An Unexpected Teleportation

**Auteurs:** Yonachie ; Nopich

**Rating:** M

Pas de spoiler

**Disclaimer:** Cette série ne nous appartient pas. Ces personnages non plus. Mais on joue avec. Laissez nous tranquille.

**Synopsis:** Deux jeunes étudiants se réveillent dans un vaisseau Wraith après avoir touché une étrange machine. Ils vont alors essayer de découvrir la raison de leur présence...

* * *

><p><span><strong>An Unexpected Teleportation<strong>

**Chapitre 1**

J'entends une douce vibration. J'émets un grognement de satisfaction. Mon ventilateur, toujours à coter de mon lit me tenait compagnie.

Soudain, je réalise. Mon ventilateur ? En hiver ?!

J'entrouvre péniblement les yeux pour analyser la situation.

... Des barreaux...Wait ...: Des barreaux ? Dans ma chambre ?

En hiver ?

Je me redresse brusquement, à l'affût.

Je remarque deux choses:

-L'environnement visqueux et humide qui m'entoure

-Une forme qui semble être humaine portant un fez... MON fez !

Je le récupère discrètement quand soudain l'autre personne que j'ai identifié comme étant une connaissance, reprend conscience peu à peu.

* * *

><p>Je sens un léger mouvement sur mes cheveux, comme si l'on venait de m'alléger d'un poids.<p>

J'entrepris d'ouvrir les yeux.

La première chose que je vois, à part une espèce de chose répugnante , c'est mon ami Nopich.

* * *

><p>Oh, wait ! J'ai oublié de me présenter ! Je m'appelle Nopich, je suis originaire du sud de la France, 16 hiver (J'aime bien l'hiver...) ont coulés depuis ma naissance... Bon, j'ai 16 ans quoi. Bref, j'ai les cheveux bouclés, roux, je mesure 1m75, et j'ai un petit début de barbe (la classe !). J'adore Internet, les jeux-vidéos, l'informatique, la Science, les séries, les films, les comics... Bref, je suis la définition de nerd...Bon, niveau interactions sociales, ça va, mais je suis quand même limité... Mais bref, je laisse mon amie continuer !<p>

* * *

><p>Je me lève pour me placer devant...<p>

"Nopich ?"

Il me regarde fixement, avant de me dire:

"T'avais mon fez."

"T'es sérieux ? C'est le seul truc que tu remarque ?"

"... Oh... Euh... On est dans un..."

"Oui, un vaisseau Wraith."

"Mais ça veut dire qu'on est..."

"Dans Stargate Atlantis, ouaip."

"Donc... On est dans la merde ?"

"Yup !"

Je le regarde fixement, sont expression faciale figée sur un étonnant mélange de surprise, d'incompréhension et de peur.

Puis, des pas se font entendre dans le couloir...

**Fin de chapitre**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre:** An Unexpected Teleportation

**Auteurs:** Yonachie ; Nopich

**Rating:** M

Pas de spoiler

**Disclaimer:** Cette série ne nous appartient pas. Ces personnages non plus. Mais on joue avec. Laissez nous tranquille.

**Synopsis:** Deux jeunes étudiants se réveillent dans un vaisseau Wraith après avoir touché une étrange machine. Ils vont alors essayer de découvrir la raison de leur présence...

* * *

><p><strong>Précédemment:<strong>

"Argh, un vaisseau Wraith !"

"Oh, des bruits de pas !"

**Et maintenant:**

* * *

><p><strong><span>An Unexpected Teleportation<span>**

**Chapitre 2**

Trois Wraiths apparaissent dans l'encadrement de ce qui ressemble à la porte de notre cellule.

Deux gardes, accompagnés d'une sorte de commandant, au vue de ses vêtements.

Je jette un oeil a Nopich, qui semble le regarder avec admiration. Il s'exclame d'ailleurs:

"Woah, le cosplay !"

Je rigole doucement, avant de le regarder du genre: T'es sérieux ?

Les Wraiths s'échangent des regards, incrédules. Puis le commandant, que j'identifie immédiatement comme étant Steve, marmonne:

"... Encore l'humour humain... Je ne le comprendrai jamais..."

Puis il s'adresse directement à nous:

"Comment êtes vous arrivés ici, humains ?"

La question résonne dans ma tête, avant de me percuter.

Je me tourne alors vers Nopich:

"Wait... Comment on est arrivé ici ?"

Il prit un air perplexe. La question semblait l'avoir autant frappé que moi. Après quelques secondes d'intense réflexion, il s'exclame:

"... Concertation !"

On çe met dos au Wraith, puis on commence à discuter à voix basse:

"Euuh... Comment on est arrivé ici ? C'est quoi ton dernier souvenir ?"

Je rassemble ce dont je me rappel, avant de répondre:

"Bon, la dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est..."

[Flashback]

* * *

><p>Avec le lycée on avait une sortie au Musée, et le hasard (qui fait plutôt bien les choses) a fait que Nopich (mon pote roux) et moi...<p>

Wait...

[Pause]

* * *

><p>Ah, oui, moi !<p>

Alors: Yo !

Je m'appelle Yonachie, Yona pour les intimes -Wink-, j'ai 16 ans, et je mesure 1m70, ce qui est plutôt rare pour une fille de mon âge... Quoique...

Anyway, j'ai les yeux bleus clairs et les cheveux... Bleus, aussi ! Bah oui, j'aime bien avoir de la couleur dans mes cheveux ! Donc j'ai un tie and die bleu sur tous mes cheveux mi-longs jusqu'aux épaules. J'adore les mangas, les animés, Internet, les séries, le Japon, la musique et bien évidemment: Les jeux vidéos. Vous comprenez pourquoi, je suis ami avec Nopich hein ! -Smile-, bon, on en était où ?

[Replay]

* * *

><p>"On est arrivé comment du coup ?!"<p>

"Euuuh... On était dans un musée c'est ça ?"

"... Oui... Oui, je m'en souviens ! Ok, on s'est un peu éloigné du groupe à un moment il me semble..."

[Re-Flashback]

* * *

><p>Un musée. 15H de l'après midi, et une visite assez sympatique ! Il y avait des trucs cool à voir, c'est quand même un musée sur la 2ème guerre mondiale...<p>

Bref, on se met à l'écart du groupe, parce que... Nopich doit enfiler son fez, car il est, je cite, « Trop longtemps resté au fond de mon sac »... Donc on s'écarte doucement du groupe.

Personne ne nous remarque.

On çe met à coté d'une machine un peu ancienne, visiblement allemande (elle fait approximativement 1m de largeur, 1,5 de hauteur et 2 de profondeur, un espèce de gros pavé de métal dont l'interface est truffée de boutons et autres interrupteurs.).

Nop descend son sac de çes épaules, pendant que je lui souffle de se dépêcher. Il sort enfin son chapeau, et...

[Pause]

* * *

><p>Le Wraith perd patience, et hurle "MISERABLES ! COMMENT OSEZ VOUS ME TOURNER LE..."<p>

Nopich se retourne :

"SHHHHHH ! On parle là okay ?! "

"QUE..."

"Tatata ! 2 minutes..."

Il se retourne vers moi :

"Wow, insupportables ces mecs la ! Bref, le musée..."

[Re-RE-Flashback]

* * *

><p>…et tape avec son coude sur un interrupteur de la machine, qui commence à émettre un léger bruit mécanique, de son plus profond.<p>

Je regarde Nop en mode ''Heuuuu... Tu viens de faire quoi la, mec ?...'', puis penche lentement ma tête pour voir si elle était branchée à une quelconque source de courant. Je vois un fil qui dépasse, et va droit sur... Une prise.

Fuck. Qui a eu l'idée de brancher cette ma...

Et avant que je ne pense à autre chose, je me suis réveillée. Là.

[Retour à la réalité]

* * *

><p>"Donc on a..."<p>

"TU as..."

"Bon, oui, J'AI actionné cette machine, qui nous a visiblement emmené là..."

On jette un coup d'oeil vers la porte, avec un Wraith visiblement... Hors de lui.

Oups.

**Fin de chapitre**

**PS:** N'hésitez pas à nous faire part de votre avis via une review, ça nous aiderait énormément ! (On débute tout juste l'écriture, c'est notre première histoire...)

Sachez que nous allons essayer d'avoir un rythme de un chapitre tout les 2/3 jours, mais nous ne promettons rien...


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre:** An Unexpected Teleportation

**Auteurs:** Yonachie ; Nopich

**Rating:** M

Pas de spoiler

**Disclaimer:** Cette série ne nous appartient pas. Ces personnages non plus. Mais on joue avec. Laissez nous tranquille.

**Synopsis:** Deux jeunes étudiants se réveillent dans un vaisseau Wraith après avoir touché une étrange machine. Ils vont alors essayer de découvrir la raison de leur présence...

**Note: **Désoler pour le retard. On fait comme on peut !

* * *

><p><strong>Précédemment:<strong>

[Flashback]

Arf, une machine

[Retour à la réalité]

Y'a un Wraith qui rage. Très fort.

**Et maintenant:**

* * *

><p><strong><span>An Unexpected Teleportation<span>**

**Chapitre 3**

"Faites moi face, humains !"

Je tourne la tête, souriante:

"Attend chérie, 2 secondes et je suis à toi !"

Je revient vers Nopich, qui m'interroge du regard, avant de me demander:

"Bon, on ne leurs dit rien ? On leurs sort une excuse bullshit ?"

Je hoche la tête: "Ouaip, excuse bullshit."

On se retourne face à Steve, tout souriants:

"On est à vous !" dit-on, étrangement synchronisés.

Steve grogne: "Comment êtes vous entrés ici ? Notre vaisseau ruche est impénétrable. Et votre technologie n'est pas suffisamment avancée pour traverser un tel niveau de sécurité..."

Je prend un air perplexe:

"Hum... Cherche pas, c'est magique..."

Nopich rétorque "A la base on voulait juste aller dans le nether..."

Je sourit doucement.

"Le quoi ?" lui répond Steve.

"En fait c'est assez simple, le..."

Je le coupe immédiatement: "Et si on allait voir votre reine ?"

"Co... Comment êtes vous au courant ?"

Nop prend un air perplexe: "Mais... Ben la série quoi..."

Je l'ignore, tout comme le Wraith:

"Et bien vous venez de dire qu'on était sur un vaisseau ruche. Il y a donc logiquement une reine."

Nopich semble enfin réaliser. Il s'exclame: "Attend... C'est... Vraiment des Wraiths ? Et... Oh..."

Il fourre sa main dans son manteau, avant de sortir un tournevis sonique. Il commence à scanner les environs. Les Wraiths se sont immédiatement mis en position de défense, le prenant en joue. Il regarde alors les résultats, comme il l'avait fait de nombreuses fois sur cette réplique, mais cette fois...

"Euuh... Il marche !? Mais... Je comprend rien aux données..."

Il émet un petit gémissement, avant de se rasseoir brutalement, sans pré-avis.

Je regarde ma main, avant de... -Facepalm-

"Oh putain... Bon." Je me retourne vers le Wraith.

"Bref, vous avez perdu l'usage de la parole ?"

Le Wraith perd patience: "Raaaah, comment osez-vous me parler ainsi ?!"

"Bah en fait je te connais un peu quoi..."

"... Comment ?"

"C'est simple, en fait..."

Nopich se redresse soudainement, réagissant de nouveau à ce qui l'entoure. Il s'adresse directement à moi:

"Haha, nope, paradoxe temporel incoming..."

Je rétorque: "Oh, moi tu sais, les détails..."

Il prend alors le relais: "Bon, écoutez, on a des infos qui peuvent vous intéresser..."

Steve croise ses bras. "Quelles informations ?"

On se regarde, moi et Nopich, avant de lancer "Mot de passe: Atlantis"

"Quoi ?"

"Et ouais mon pote !"

**Fin de chapitre**


End file.
